Jigoku Shoujo
by Rose Namikaze
Summary: Ichigo sih playboy mendapatkan balasan nya akibat membunuh pacar-nya sendiri. bad summary one shoot


Hallo, minna-san. Bertemu lagi dengan saya author kece#plak kali ini saya melakukan **collab-fic ** bersama kedua teman baru saya, rei-san dan aoi-san. Udh ga usah basah-basih lagi mending dibaca, jangan lupa **REVIEW-NYA**

_Disclaimer bleach belong to tite kubo_

_Saya dan kedua teman saya tak pernah mengambil apapun dari fanfict ini_

_Genre : horror_

_Rated : T for save_

_Pairing : ichigo and rukia_

_**Warning : OOC,AU,ONE-SHOOT,typo, EYD abal**_

_**Don't read if you don't like! Get out from this story**_

Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Sekarang aku mempunyai pacar, Orihime Inoue.  
"Ichi, kau gak bosen ganti-ganti pacar?" Tanya temanku, abarai renji.  
"Yah, habis dia maunya samaku terus," jawabku asal. Renji langsung merona  
Lalu aku pergi bersama dengan Inoue. Tak lama kemudian, Inoue membuka suara.  
"Ichii~ pacarmu yang dulu itu Hisana-nee hilang kemana~?" Tanya Inoue padaku.  
Ah, mendengar nama Hisana, aku jadi malas.  
"Yah, hilang tiba tiba sih"  
Sebenarnya, Hisana, pacar pertamaku itu kukirim ke neraka.  
FLASHBACK  
_"Sms apa ini?!" Tanya Hisana padaku.__  
__'lain kali kita kencan lagi, ya!'__  
__Wajah hisana sudah tampak memerah akibat marah__  
__"I-itu bukan apa-apa, hisana!" Jawabku menenangkannya__  
__"Kamu 'kan pacar pertamaku, wajar donk kalau aku tanya!" Kata Hisana kesal. Aku pun menghela nafas.__  
__"Kalau aku tahu begini lebih baik kamu kubunuh!" Hisana mengancamku. Lalu malah aku yang membunuhnya dengan hell communication._  
Flashback-end  
Lebih baik inoue, dia gampang menurut dibanding hisana,  
Lagian Hisana juga lebih tua dariku.  
Dia 'kan suka sekali cari ribut, mentang-mentang pacar pertamaku.  
Aku bekerja di Toko Izuru.  
Suatu hari aku bertemu gadis cantik, lebih cantik dari Inoue rupanya. Sepertinya dia suka padaku.  
"Boleh minta nomor teleponmu?" Tanya gadis bermata violet itu tajam.  
"Ah..boleh.." Kataku. Lalu sehabis mengantar pesanannya, dia tak sengaja menumpahkan segelas teh.  
"Ma-maaf, sini kubuka!" Kata gadis itu khawatir. Dia membuka bajuku-hampir semua bajuku. Lalu terlihatlah sebuah tanda  
Tanda itu merupakan  
"Si-"  
"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Kataku berbohong.  
Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkannya dan mengobrol dengan teman lamaku.  
"Iya! Kapan-kapan kita kencan lagi, y-"  
SRRUUUUSH!  
Gadis bermata violet itu menumpahkan kopi panasnya ke rambut teman lamaku.  
Otomatis, dia kaget. Aku pun dipecat dari toko Izuru.  
Uukh, sialan! Hanya kuberikan nomor telepon saja sudah menganggap pacarku!  
Esoknya, aku pergi berdua dengan inoue, pacarku.  
BRUUk!  
Nyaris aku terjatuh karena ada yang memelukku.  
Ternyata itu gadis yang semalam! Uhh, didepan pacarku lagi!  
Pacarku nyaris kaget! Aku pun kaget.  
"N-ngapain kamu kesini?!"Tanyaku asal. Ternyata dia pun berani menjawab. Menantang, ya?!  
"Karena aku ingin melihat sekolahmu," jawabnya enteng.  
Lalu Inoue mulai bertanya  
"Ichi, kau selingkuh!? Hei, kenapa kau merebut ichi?!" Tanya inoue memprotes.  
"Karena"  
"Ichigo kurosaki bukan milikmu."  
"Ah, aku harus buru buru kesekolah, sampai nanti, ichi." Kata Rukia kemudian pergi.  
"Sudahlah, inoue, nanti kubicarakan." Kataku menenangkannya.  
"Ichi, nanti kita naik kapal, ya. Biar aku yang bayar" kata inoue.  
Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu.  
Hisana pernah mengatakannya padaku.  
Tak lama kemudian handphoneku berbunyi  
Lagi-lagi gadis yang tadi! Benar-benar, deh!"  
**Caller ID: Rukia K.**  
"Halo!?" Jawabku kasar  
"Ya. Ini aku, bisa ketemu pulang sekolah nanti di jembatan? Mumpung lagi hari natal." Kata gadis itu. Aku hanya meng iyaiyakannya.

Dan saat pulang sekolah itulah, dia menungguku.  
"Ada apa menungguku." Tanyaku asal.  
"Hei..! Tato yang kemarin.. Itu tanda kau pernah mengirim orang ke neraka, bukan?" Tanyanya.  
"Ya."  
"Kau pasti mengirim kuchiki Hisana,"  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"  
Tanyaku terkejut.  
"Beberapa tahun lalu, kakakku mengurusku sendirian, repot. Dan pada  
aakhirnya dia menemukan kebahagia-an. Lalu pada saat itulah kau mengirim nya keneraka." Katanya bercerita.

"Dan..akulah Kuchiki Rukia. Adik kuchiki Hisana."  
"Hari ini hari natal, tapi kamu keneraka! Baguslah,dasar cowok rend-ah" katanya meremehkan.

aku langsung memanggil hell communication dan memintanya kembali. Namun sang gadis neraka itu tak mau memberiku. Karena nyawa hanya ada satu.

ICHIGO's POV-END*

Dibalik percakapan mereka, terlihatlah Inoue yang mengintip. Rupanya Inoue juga mengirim ichigo ke neraka.

"PERGILAH KAMU KE NERAKA" kata keduanya. Ichigo bergegas pergi. Namun dia-  
'Ckiiiit'  
Dia ditabrak mobil.  
Di gerbang neraka. Ichigo membelakakan matanya. "Ini..dimana?  
Tanyanya. Lalu gadis neraka menjawab  
"Dia sudah menunggu"  
Kaki-tangan ichigo ditarik oleh kuchiki hisana. Dan mereka akan bersenang- senang kemudian. pagi hari, rukia pergi ke kubur kakak nya.  
"Kakak, semoga kakak bisa bahagia selamanya." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan sebuah bunga.  
The END

RnR?


End file.
